don't know what you have until its gone
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Arthur never realized what he had until it was gone. Some parts are in Merlin season 4 episode 4. First chapter is just abit of fun and not a part of the story, OOC and Merlin/Arthur
1. just a bit of fun

I watched Merlin on saturday and I thought I would do this. This first chapter it just a bit of fun and not part of the story

* * *

><p>Merlin stood behind Arthur looking at the keys that were attacked to his belt. Merlin need to get those keys, so he decided that he would need to uses his magic but the room full of people that could see his magic.<p>

Merlin's eyes went gold and Arthur's trousers fell down. Merlin saw his chance and went of it

"allow me to help you sire" Merlin said grabbing Arthur's trousers

"No, no Merlin" Arthur said trying to get merlin off his trousers

"Your majesty" Merlin said before him and Arthur fall to the floor

The doors opened to reveal Gwaine. Gwaine looked down at Arthur and Merlin before saying

"I see london, I see france, I see king arthur's underpants" Gwaine shouted then bursted out laughting

Merlin quickly grabbed the keys and let go of Arthur. Arthur pulled up his trousers on and running at Gwaine. Gwaine saw Arthur coming at him and legged it down the hall with a angry king Arthur hot on his heals

"Gwaine when I catch you your going to wish you were never born" Arthur shouted

"Good luck with that princess" Gwaine shouted over his shoulder

The rest of that day Gwaine hid from Arthur. 'it was worth it' Gwaine thought to himself from his hiding spot

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I really hope that you like this first chapter. I know this will not be that good

* * *

><p>Merlin had just finished making the stew and was putting it in to the bowls. Each knight took a bowl and went to sit on the log.<p>

"Merlin, go feed the horses" Arthur said as he picked up his bowl

"Can I first..." Merlin was saying before he was interrupted by Arthur

"Merlin, just go feed the horses" Arthur said

Merlin sighed, got up and went to the horses. 'Why does Arthur have to be such a prat' Merlin thought to himself as he made sure the horses were fed and happy. Merlin made his way back to the others were. They came up to him and passed their bowls

"That was lovely Merlin" Gwaine said putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder

"I loved it" Percival said putting a hand on Merlin's arm

"Me too" Leon said putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder

Then Arthur came up to Merlin and gave him his bowl and the pot and told Merlin to wash them. Arthur looked in to the pot to see a bit left

"Hang on there's still a bit left" Arthur said grabbing the spoon out of the pot and pulling out, holding it up to Merlin's face then eating it

"Good was it" Merlin said trying not to sound annoyed

"A little bit salty" Arthur said putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder before walking away

Merlin turned to walk away when they called his name. Merlin did not bother to turn round he just walked down the hill to the stream. He really hated them; they had been spending too much with Arthur. They were supposed to be his friends and they were treating him like dirt.

Merlin pushed the thought to the back of his head and concentrated on getting the pot and bowls clean. Once the pot and bowls were clean he picked them back up and walked back up the hill towards the camp. He was about to walk in the camp when Gwaine stuck his leg out and making Merlin trip and making the nice clean pot and bowls dirty with mud and dirt. Merlin looked up to see Arthur coming up to him

"Can't you do anything right Merlin" Arthur said in the distance "look, now you have to clean the pot and bowls since they are dirty again"

Merlin held his right arm; he had felt a shooting pain go up his arm when he fell, he could fell something wet hit his hand. He looked at his hand to see red drops on it

"Princess has a point boy" Gwaine said "so get off the floor and clean them again"

"Yeah Merlin, so hurry up" Arthur said looking at Merlin who was still on the floor "Merlin why are you always so stupid, so useless"

Those words hurt Merlin more than they had ever hurt before. Merlin felt like he was alone that all the people that were supposed to be his friends had now turned against him. He could feel a lump in his throat; he knew that he would end up crying any moment if he stayed here

"I don't know why I kept you as my servant, your disrespectful, disobedient" Arthur said "Maybe I was right to fire when valiant tried to kill me but I was so stupid to have rehired you"

"Fine Arthur" Merlin shouted "You know what I quit so you can clean these yourself and find yourself a new servant, maybe a bootlicker"

Merlin handed the pot and dishes to Arthur before walking off. He had, had it with Arthur. Now Arthur was king there was no need for Merlin anymore.

"Fine then Merlin, I can find always find another servant" Arthur shouted as Merlin walked away

Merlin walked down to the stream. He pulled his sleeve up; he could see a small bit of blood running down his arm. He washed the blood on his arm off with the water from the stream.

**Snap**

"Who's there" Merlin said

Merlin stood up slowly, not knowing what was out there.

"Arthur is that you" Merlin said "Because this is not funny and I told you that I'm not going to be your servant anymore"

Merlin looked behind him to see two people coming behind him, he started to walk back. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Merlin turned his head to see another one of these people.

"Nowhere to run sorcerer" said the person that was holding Merlin's shoulder

Merlin yelled before the world he knew went black

* * *

><p>Where Arthur is (3 minutes before)<p>

* * *

><p>"Sire do you think he's coming back" Elyan said<p>

"He will and he'll probably be begging for his job back" Arthur said "want to see an impression of Merlin"

"Alright sire" Leon said

"I'm Merlin, I fight by hiding behind trees" Arthur said as he did his impression of Merlin

They all laughed as Arthur did this then stopped went they heard a yell. They knew who had made that yell.

"That was Merlin" Leon said

They go their swords out and in the direction where Merlin had gone in. They reached the stream to find no one there.

"Look around" Arthur said

"Princess look at this" Gwaine shouted holding up the neckerchief that Merlin had been wearing

Arthur took the neckerchief Gwaine; Arthur could see drops of blood on it.

"This is your fault" Gwaine shouted at Leon

"My fault, you're supposed to be his friend" Leon said "If it's anyone's fault it's Percival"

"Now hold on, I did nothing to him" Percival said "It could be Elyan fault"

"If it's anyone's fault it..." Elyan said before everyone looked to Arthur

"What are you looking at me for?" Arthur said

"It your fault, if you had been nicer to Merlin he might not be missing right now" Percival said

"But it not just my fault, it's you lot fault too" Arthur said

"We can talk about this later, right now we need to find Merlin" Leon said

"Everyone look round to see if we can find any clues to who may have taken Merlin" Arthur said

Everyone split up to see if they could find anything the kidnappers could have left

* * *

><p>Where Merlin is<p>

* * *

><p>"You think he's going to wake up soon" A voice said<p>

"Oh he will" said another person said kicking Merlin repeatedly

Merlin opened his eye and felt someone kicking him; He moved his eyes up to see one of his kidnappers.

"Oh look who finally awake" said the person who was kicking him

"Why am I here, why did you kidnap me?" Merlin asked getting up but was punched to the floor

"We know what you are boy and you're going to help her take over Camelot" said the person coming through the door "You must be wondering who we are, I'm Jack this is Karan and that is Shadow"

"I will never help you" Merlin shouted reserving a kick in the chest

"You will if you value your life" Shadow said giving Merlin an evil grin

They tied chains round Merlin and before Merlin could do anything he was trapped. He had seen these types of chains and he knew that his magic would not be able to work on the chains.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2 is now up

* * *

><p>Where Arthur is<p>

* * *

><p>"Sire I found something" Leon shouted picking up a bag<p>

"I've seen this before and I know that's material is only made it one kingdom" Arthur said "Escetia"

"In Cenred kingdom, are you sure sire" Percival said

"Yes" Arthur said "Let's get the horse and head there"

"Yes sire" They said running to get their horse and riding towards Escetia.

Escetia was a 5 day ride by horse; Arthur hoped that Merlin would not do anything stupid. They rode their horse at top speed in hope to reach Escetia as quicker.

* * *

><p>Where Merlin is (two days later)<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had been here for two days now; he knew he was in some sort of dungeon. He knew this by the look of the walls and the metal bares and door. Merlin felt help let he could not uses his magic to escape and Merlin still wondered who they had been talking about when they said she.<p>

"Oh hell, ready to talk now" Shadow said giving his evil grin

"I will not help you talk over Camelot" Merlin said

"Oh well, we have ways of making people talk" Karan said pulling Merlin up and taking him out of his cell and taking him to another cell. Jack was there too. Merlin eyes went wide he did not know what was going to happen.

"So we will give you one last chance to help her take over Camelot" Jack said

"Never" Merlin spat

"Fine, you leave me no choice" Jack said kicking Merlin in the stomach

Merlin laid on the floor getting the hell kicked and punched out of him, Jack and Shadow showed no remorse.

"You think that Arthur cares about you" Jack said "You think he didn't seem to care when you fell and hurt yourself"

"They treat you like dirt, no one cares if you live or die" Shadow said

Merlin world fell in to darkness but before that happened Merlin remembered something Arthur said

"Merlin why are you always so stupid, so useless" Merlin could see Arthur and the others laughing at him

* * *

><p>Where Arthur is<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do we need to camp" Gwaine moaned<p>

"Because we and the horse need to rest and we will not be any good to Merlin if were tired" Arthur said setting his sleeping mat out "Don't think you're the only person that wants to get Merlin back"

"Fine" Gwaine said getting in his sleeping mat.

They all got in to their sleeping mats none of them could sleep; they were all worried about Merlin. They could not think what was happen to Merlin. It was midnight before Arthur fell asleep

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's dream<em>

* * *

><p><em>Arthur was walking thought a forest, he could he screaming. Someone was calling for him to save them. <em>

_"Hang on" Arthur shouted _

_"Help me" said the voice; Arthur knew that it was Merlin_

_"I'm coming Merlin" Arthur shouted running the direction of the voice_

_Arthur could see Merlin being held over a cliff by a person. Merlin had a look of fear on his face when he saw Arthur. _

_"Stop, leave him alone" Arthur shouted_

_The person turned their head, Arthur gasped. He was looking at himself._

_"No, no this can't be happening" Arthur screamed_

_"Why Arthur, why did you betray me" Merlin said_

_"Merlin I would never betray you" Arthur said_

_The person that looked like him let go of Merlin, Arthur ran to the edge and fell to his knees._

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's dream end<em>

* * *

><p>"Merlin no" Arthur screamed sitting up quickly. He felt sweat coming down his face, he was also panting. All the knights were looking at Arthur. Arthur feared that Merlin was dead. He could not give up on Merlin not after what he did to Merlin.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3 is now up

* * *

><p>"Princess you ok?" Gwaine asked<p>

"Yeah, we should get moving" Arthur said

They finished their breakfast then go on their horses and continued their journey to Escetia. Arthur could not forget the look of Merlin's face even if it was just a dream. To Arthur this dream seemed all too real

* * *

><p>Where Merlin is<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had not eaten since he had been kidnapped. Merlin could not shake the feeling that he was going to die here.<p>

"Hello Merlin" Jack said giving him an evil grin "We have someone you should meet"

"Who is it?" Merlin asked

"Oh someone you know only but the name Morgana" Karan said being followed by the witch herself

"You" Merlin spat with a sound of anger in his voice

"Is that how you greet people these days Merlin" Morgana said giving that smirk that Merlin hated

Morgana eyes turned gold, sending Merlin in to the brick wall behind him. Merlin hit the wall with a painful thud then looked straight at Morgana

"I would have never thought that you would be the most powerful warlock that was to ever live Morgana said still smirking

"I don't know what you're talking about" Merlin said

"Don't play dumb Merlin" Morgana said "You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"I'm not helping you take over Camelot Morgana" Merlin said

"Oh Arthur and his knights are coming this way" Morgana said "It would be a shame if something was to happen to them"

"Morgana you can't, I won't let you" Merlin said standing up

"Karan, Jack take his chains off" Morgana said

"WHAT" Jack and Karan shouted at the same time "He could escape my lady"

"I don't think he will try if he knows was good for him and the people he cares about" Morgana said still smirking

"Morgana why do you always smirk" Merlin said as his chains were taken off

"I like to smirk" Morgana said

"Your going to wish you never took those chains off" Merlin said "Forbærne yfel"

As Merlin said this a ring of fire came round Morgana. Morgana was still smirking

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin this is just too easy" Morgana said "Wáce ierlic"

This made Merlin hit the back wall with some force; Merlin's head was the first thing to hit the wall. Merlin lay on the floor unconscious, blood falling from his forehead.

"Keep this on him" Morgana said holding up what looked to be a collar

This was no ordinary collar; this collar would stop the wearer from using their magic. Jack put the collar around Merlin's neck and then stood back

"Why is he wearing a collar" Shadow said walking next to Morgana

"The collar will stop him being able to use his magic and Camelot will be defenceless" Morgana said then gave a witch like cackle. They left Merlin laid there unconscious not knowing what was going to happen

* * *

><p>Few hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin opened his eyes, he had a major headache, Merlin put a hand on his head he could feel something, He moved his had away to see dry blood. Merlin put a hand on his neck to feel a metal ring around his neck instead of his neckerchief. This was the first time that Merlin had thought about his neckerchief. Maybe Arthur found it and that would be why he's on his way here.<p>

* * *

><p>Where Arthur is<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur held Merlin's neckerchief in his right hand, they at the most were one days rides from Escetia.<p>

"Sire, yesterday you screamed 'Merlin no' what was that about?" Leon asked quietly so the others would not hear

"I dreamed that I saw Merlin, being held over a cliff but the person was me but not me" Arthur said quietly sounding a bit embarrassed and worried

"Sire, don't worry we'll find him" Leon said

"I know Leon but I'm just worried" Arthur said

"Can you two ladies hurry up" Gwaine said "We have at least a days ride"

Leon and Arthur looked at each other before catching up with the others. Arthur muttered something about putting Gwaine in the stocks when they got back to Camelot.

They all wondered what they would find when they found Merlin.

* * *

><p>Where Merlin is (night time)<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana went to see Merlin again; Merlin sat up against the wall. He did not know why Morgana was here but he knew that she had come alone.<p>

"Hello Merlin" Morgana said

"Morgana" Merlin said

"Merlin I will give you one last chance to join me and together we can rule all of Camelot" Morgana said

"I will never join you Morgana, I would rather died then join you" Merlin growled

"Have it your way" Morgana said

Morgana pulled Merlin close to her before pulling a knife out, Merlin cried out in pain as the knife went in to his abdominal, the pulled out and was stabbed in the leg and then the shoulder. Morgana took the collar off knowing that Merlin was now helpless

"You won't get away with this" Merlin said gritting his teeth because of the pain.

"Don't be so sure" Morgana said leaving Merlin in the cell to bleed to death

* * *

><p>At the gates of Escetia (night time hour before)<p>

* * *

><p>"Arthur we're here" Elyan whispered "We should split up"<p>

"I think they would be holding him in the dungeons" Leon whispered "The people who took Merlin would have been working for someone"

"I guess that's where we should look first" Arthur whispered as they walked thought the gates and up to the castle.

* * *

><p>A Few minutes later (in the dungeons)<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and the knights had made it in to the dungeons without being seen, they could see two figures talking in a cell. They all recognised both people, one was Merlin and the other was Morgana.<p>

"Merlin I will give you one last chance to join me and together we can rule all of Camelot" Morgana said

"I will never join you Morgana, I would rather died then join you" Merlin growled

"Have it your way" Morgana said

They saw Morgana pull Merlin towards her before they saw something metal hit Merlin, first the abdominal then the leg and lastly Merlin's shoulder. They saw her take some metal ring off Merlin's neck

"You won't get away with this" Merlin said, Arthur could tell he was in pain

"Don't be so sure" Morgana said

Arthur and the knights saw this as their chance to confront Morgana. They had their swords ready if they need to use them. Morgana turned round to see Arthur and his knights standing with their swords pointed at her.

"Well, well if it isn't my brother" Morgana said

"Morgana you are no sister of mine and give me one reason why I shouldn't run you right through" Arthur said

"Maybe you should not be so quick to acted brother" Morgana said "If you even realised you servant is the most powerful warlock to ever live"

"Your lying" Arthur said looking at Merlin

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Morgana said letting Arthur go to Merlin

* * *

><p>what will merlin say and how will arthur reacted<p>

Please review

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4 is now up

* * *

><p>Arthur ran up to Merlin, holding him in his arms. Morgana gave a smirk before saying<p>

"Go on Merlin, tell them who you really are" Morgana said

"Merlin look at me, is what she say is true" Arthur said hoping what it was not true

"I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin gasped from the pain "I wanted to tell you, I really did but you hated magic"

"Merlin I, I" was all Arthur could say

Arthur backed away from Merlin. For the first time Arthur did not know what to do, his best friend was a sorcerer. Magic was punishable by death but how could he kill his best friend.

"I'll just leave you boys to your own business" Morgana said before disappearing

The knights ran up to Merlin and Arthur. They had heard everything and now knew that Merlin had magic. They were waiting for Arthur to speak

"What are we going to sire?" Leon asked

"Merlin, what made you what to study magic" Arthur said with a sound of anger

"I never learnt, I was born with it" Merlin said before closing his eyes

Arthur looked to his knights they did not want Merlin to die but it was up to Arthur what happened. Arthur knelt down and picked Merlin up.

"We need to get him back to Camelot" Arthur said

"What about magic being against the law" Leon said

"I don't care, my father was wrong about magic" Arthur said just noticing that Merlin's eyes were closed "Merlin, wake up" Arthur said giving Merlin slap round the face this woke Merlin up

"Arthur ow" Merlin said

"Merlin you need to stay awake of us ok just stay awake" Arthur said going towards the stairs of the dungeons with a light Merlin in his arms.

In the lower town of Escetia

"Elyan, Gwaine go get the medical supplies out of Merlin's bag which is on his horse ok" Arthur said "we will meet you in the inn"

Arthur was still holding Merlin when he and the other knights went into the inn

"How may I help you boys" said a woman who worked at the inn

"We would like some rooms" Arthur said

"Well we just have 3 rooms left would that do" the woman said

"Yes that will do" Arthur said, he pasted Merlin to Leon and paid for the rooms before taking Merlin to their rooms.

In the room

Arthur put Merlin on one of the two beds. Gwaine came rushing in to the room with the medical supplies and pasted the bag to Arthur. He cleaned the wounds as well as he could and then bandaged them as best he could.

"How long do you think it will before he will wake up" Gwaine said

"That's if he wakes up" Arthur said not looking Gwaine

"Don't say that princess" Gwaine said "He'll wake you'll see, just don't give up on him"

"Go get some rest" Arthur said "I'll watch over him for a while"

Arthur thought back through the years that he had known Merlin and what happened before Merlin got kidnapped

* * *

><p><em>Flashbacks<em>

* * *

><p>I found you in the most unlikely way<p>

_("__I've never had a friend who could be such an as" Merlin said) _

But really it was you who found me

_("Nor I one who could be so stupid" Arthur said)_

And I found myself in the gifts that You gave  
>You gave me so much and I<p>

_(Merlin why are you always so stupid, so useless. Fine then Merlin, I can find always find another servant) _

I wish You could stay  
>but I'll, I'll wait for the day<p>

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
>And I'll be remembering You<p>

_("Why Arthur, why did you betray me" Merlin said)_

Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
>and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You<p>

From the first moment when I heard Your name

("I'm Merlin" he said putting his hand out)

Something in my heart came alive  
>You showed me love and no words could explain<br>A love with the power to  
>Open the door<br>To a world I was made for

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
>And I'll be remembering You<p>

_(You're really going to face this dragon with me)_

Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
>and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You<p>

The dark night, the hard fight

_(Fine Arthur, You know what I quit so you can clean these yourself and find yourself a new servant, maybe a bootlicker)_

The long climb up the hill knowing the cost  
>The brave death, the last breathe<p>

(I never learnt, I was born with it) (Merlin you need to stay awake of us ok just stay awake)

The silence whispering all hope was lost  
>The thunder, the wonder<br>A power that brings the dead back to life

_(I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die)_

I wish You could stay  
>But I'll wait for the day<br>And though You've gone away  
>You come back and<p>

_(Merlin I don't know what I am going to do with you)_

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
>And I'll be remembering You<br>Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
>and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You<p>

And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark  
>And I'll be remembering You<br>And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart

_(Arthur I don't let go, Just hold on)( Merlin I have to)_

And I'll be remembering You

I'll be remembering You  
>I'll be remembering You<br>I'll be remembering You

I'll be remembering You

* * *

><p><em>Flashbacks end<em>

* * *

><p>What will happen next, will Merlin wake up or will he die, what about Morgana will she attack Camelot. Give your sugestions of what you think is going to happen to Merlin<p>

Song used: Remembering you by Steven Curtis Chapman

Please review

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5 is now up

* * *

><p>Arthur felt his eye lids droop; he took one last look at Merlin before falling asleep on a chair next to Merlin's bed. That night Arthur dreamed about the time when he fell over the edge and Merlin did not let go of him<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dreamflashback (Arthur's pov)_

* * *

><p><em>It was surpassed to be a normal hunt; nothing bad was supposed to happen. Merlin was standing near the edge, I was standing near him. We were chased by a boar that was bigger than a horse.<em>

_"Merlin, don't just stand there, move" I shouted, Merlin just stood there as if he was frozen to the spot_

_I saw the boar charging at Merlin. I closed my eyes and ran pushing Merlin out of the path of the charging boar. _

_"Arthur no" Merlin shouted as the boar hit me, this in turn made me and the boar fall of the edge._

_I grabbed the edge of the cliff in the split second of going over the edge._

_"Arthur" Merlin shouted before peering over the edge "Arthur hang on, ok" _

_"Not like I have a choice Merlin" I said, I never knew someone who could be as stupid as Merlin _

_Merlin grabbed my right arm and started to try and pull me up, but that failed. I felt myself slipping; I could tell that by how hard Merlin gripped my arm that he knew I was slipping_

_"Merlin let go" I said, if he didn't then he would die along with me_

_"No Arthur" Merlin said sounding like he was going to cry._

_"Merlin you can't hold us both, it's not your fault this happened" I said _

_I looked up at Merlin; tears were welling in his eyes. I could never let Merlin die for me because he meant too much to me. I started to try to loosen Merlin's grip on my arm but this only made Merlin hold tighter _

_"_Arthur I don't let go, Just hold on" Merlin cried__

_"Merlin I have to, you need to let go" I shouted in anger, using my other hand pushing Merlin back making him let go. I fell down and down not knowing when the falling would end. I could hear Merlin faintly calling my name. I closed my eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Merlin's pov<em>

* * *

><p><em>I ran to the edge and looked down I could see Arthur falling.<em>

_"Arthur" I called repeatedly, I could not thing of any spell that could save Arthur_

_I looked down, I could not see Arthur. I had failed my destiny; the tears in my eyes flowed freely. I got up weakly and turned to the forest before breaking in a run. I did not stop not even for a breath until I reached Camelot. The king was standing on the steps of the courtyard, he came up to me_

_"Where is Arthur?" Uther asked me_

_"I'm sorry, I could not save him sire" I said not looking at the king "I tried sire"_

_"What happened?" Uther asked, I could tell that he was close to tears but the shakiness in his voice_

_"He pushed me out of harm's way and fell over the edge, I grabbed hold of him trying to pull him up but he pushed me away sire" I said "I didn't want to let go sire" _

_"You should go to see Gaius" Uther said to me_

* * *

><p><em>In Gaius chambers (in Merlin's room)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merlin was laying on his bed tears flowing freely, he had lost his best friend. It was like losing will all over again <em>

_"Merlin" Gaius said walking in to the room and sitting on the end of Merlin's bed_

_"I couldn't save him" I said thought my tears "It's all my fault" _

_"Merlin it's not" Gaius said_

_"It is if i had moved when the boar came at me or used my magic Arthur would still be alive" I cried_

_"Oh Merlin" Gaius said pulling me in to a hug, I cried into his shoulders_

* * *

><p><em>3 days later<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merlin was laying on his bed, he had reversed to leave his room, Gwen came running in to his room tears rolling down her face she was smiling at the same time<em>

_"Gwen, what's wrong" I asked getting up from my bed and walking up to her_

_"Merlin, he's alive" Gwen said with excitement "Arthur he's alive, he just came through the gates"_

_I ran out of the room and down to the courtyard, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Arthur, he looked half drowned but he was alive. I ran up to him and before I realised what I was doing I hugged Arthur before quickly letting go_

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's pov (few minutes before)<em>

* * *

><p><em>I could see Merlin running at me then pulling me in to a hug before he quickly let go <em>

_"Arthur I thought you died" Merlin said not looking at me_

_"Merlin I thought I was dead" I said, before seeing my father running towards me_

_"Arthur, I thought I lost you" My father said tears running down his face_

_"I'm sorry for making you worried father" I said _

_"You should go see Gaius then go to your chambers to rest" My father said "Tomorrow we will hold a feast in honour of your return" _

_"Yes father" I said before having Merlin help me to Gaius_

* * *

><p><em>Dreamflashback end_

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

To be continued


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6 is now up

* * *

><p>"Arthur" A voice called, Arthur opened his eyes<p>

Arthur looked over to Gwaine; he was still a sleep. Arthur then looked over to Merlin; he was looking straight at Arthur

"Merlin your awake" Arthur said in surprise rushing to Merlin's side

"Arthur what happened?" Merlin asked, Arthur did not think Merlin could forget him revealing his magic

"Nothing much" Arthur said "Morgana kidnapped you and nearly killed you"

"Oh" was all Merlin could say

"Merlin I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was acting like a prat" Arthur said "I will understand if you don't forgive me"

Arthur and Merlin just looked at each other, before hearing someone moving behind them

"Well, look who decided to wake up" Gwaine said getting up of the bed

"We should tell the other that Merlin's awake" Arthur said "Merlin, are you hungry?"

Merlin nodded, Arthur picked up the bag, looked through it and found an apple. He passed it to Merlin. Merlin took the apple and started to take small bites out of it. Gwaine had walked out of the room to tell the others that Merlin had woken up.

* * *

><p>Where the others are<p>

* * *

><p>Gwaine crashed through the door, this make a lot and ended up waking the others<p>

"Gwaine, do you have to make so much noise?" Elyan asked getting off of the bed

"Merlin's awake" Gwaine shouted in excitement

"Gwaine you don't need to shout" Leon said "Wait did you say Merlin's awake"

"Yes, he's with Arthur at the moment" Gwaine said

"He's with Arthur that can't be good" Elyan said

"We should go see him" Leon said "buts let go get Percival first"

After they had gone and got Percival, Merlin was sitting up when they came rushing into the room. They all stood around the bed asking lots of questions all at the same time. Arthur could see that Merlin was feeling uncomfortable about all this

"Knights" Arthur shouted after that the knights went silent "Give Merlin some room to breath after all he just woke up"

"Arthur, we need to get back to Camelot" Merlin said trying to get out of the bed but was stopped by Arthur "Arthur stop, Morgan's going to destroy Camelot"

"Merlin I'm not letting you get yourself killed" Arthur said "I lost you once, I'm not going to let it happen again"

"Arthur, I'm..." Merlin said but was intruded by Arthur

"Merlin, you're staying here" Arthur said

"Arthur, I'm coming with you" Merlin said "And there is nothing you to stop me"

Arthur just smiled at Merlin's determination. He had always been there for him and if anyone was going to die by Morgana's hand it would not be Merlin. Arthur told the knights to get the horses ready for them to leave tonight.

* * *

><p>At Camelot (few days later)<p>

* * *

><p>"Merlin I thought you said Morgana was going to destroy Camelot" Leon said<p>

"That's what she told me" Merlin said while Arthur helped Merlin of his horse/Arthur's horse.

Arthur took Merlin straight to Gaius' chambers so that Gaius could treat Merlin's wounds. Gaius told Arthur that he did a good job of keeping Merlin's wounds clean. Gaius gave Merlin a sleeping draft to give him the much needed sleep that he needed

"Gaius you knew didn't you" Arthur said once he was sure Merlin was deep in sleep

"Sire, I don't understand" Gaius said

"Gaius don't lie to me you knew that Merlin had magic" Arthur growled

"Sire, I had no choice" Gaius said "I was not going to see my ward killed just because he was born with magic"

"Gaius I understand why you did but why did Merlin not trust me" Arthur said "Trust me enough to tell me"

"Sire, you were the son of a man who killed those with magic" Gaius said "You must understand that Merlin had his reasons"

"Gaius I'll be in my chambers if you need me" Arthur said as he walked to the door

"Arthur" Gaius called then Arthur turned round "Thank you"

"Gaius I'm not sure I should get any thanks" Arthur said before leaving the room

* * *

><p>Arthur's chambers (night)<p>

* * *

><p>"Come in" Arthur called when he heard a knock on his door<p>

"Sire we reserved word that Morgana plans to attack tomorrow at sunset" Leon said

"Leon, make sure our knights are ready to fight" Arthur said

"Yes sire" Leon said before leaving the room

Arthur looked out of his window, he could not let Merlin fight Morgana; Gaius even said that Merlin was in no way for fighting not with his wounds. Arthur sighed, how he was going to make the most powerful warlock of all time stay put and not get in the fight against Morgana.

* * *

><p>this chapter is not as good as any of the others but I hope you liked it<p>

Please review

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7 is now up

song used: bone shatter by hedley

* * *

><p>The next day (Arthur's chambers)<p>

* * *

><p>"Come in" Arthur called having heard a knock at his door. Then Gaius walked in to the room<p>

"Sire, you called for me" Gaius said "Is anything wrong"

"No, I just need you to give Merlin a powerful sleeping draft" Arthur said

"But sire"

"Gaius I can lose him again, not to Morgana" Arthur said "and I know that you don't want to lose him"

"Very well sire" Gaius said before leaving the room

* * *

><p>In the throne room (few minutes before sunset)<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess, what is going on?" Gwaine asked<p>

"Morgana is going to attack Camelot" Arthur said "I will understand if any of you don't want to fight"

"Sire, we are willing to give our lives for Camelot and you" Leon said "We will fight alongside you until the day we die"

"Don't think you're going to face Morgana alone, sire" Elyan said

All the knights agreed to fight alongside Arthur. It was now sunset and that meant that Morgana was coming. They stood in the court yard waiting from Morgana; all Arthur could think about was that Merlin would live.

* * *

><p>Gaius' chambers<p>

* * *

><p>"Merlin take this, it will help with the pain" Gaius said giving Merlin the draft<p>

"No Gaius" Merlin said sitting up ignoring the pain he felt

"Merlin..."

"No Gaius I have to help Arthur" Merlin said "I know Morgana's going to attack"

"Merlin you're in no way to fight" Gaius said

"That doesn't matter" Merlin said "It's my destiny to protect Arthur even if it means my life"

Merlin got up from the bed, and walked to the door ignoring the pain, he opened the door and looked at Gaius with sad eyes the walking out of the door and ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello brother" said a voice that came out of nowhere<p>

Arthur and the knights looked round but could not see who the voice belonged to. Arthur knew that it was Morgana's voice. Arthur and the knights felt a strong wind hit them knocking them to the floor. Arthur looked up to see Morgana. Arthur got up and charged at Morgana with his sword

_A bone shatters, fall apart and hit the floor_

Morgana just whispered some words before Arthur could do any think he found himself hitting the wall at the far end of the courtyard.

_If it doesn't thrill you it doesn't matter anymore_

"Give up Arthur" Morgana spat "you will never win"

"I will never give up Morgana" Arthur shouted getting back up

_Bones shatter, maybe don't go out this time_

_No matter where you've been or who you are_

"Just hold on Arthur" Merlin thought to himself as he ran down the hallways. He could hear Arthur's cries of pain. Merlin did not want to think of what Morgana was doing, he just ran.

_If it doesn't kill you it's sure to leave a horrible scar  
>Bones shatter, baby, don't go out this time<em>

"Wáce ierlic" Morgana shouted

Arthur was thrown in to another wall hitting his head falling unconscious. Merlin ran in to the courtyard just before Arthur hit the wall

_So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?_

Merlin ran over to Arthur, shaking him on the shoulder trying to wake him. Morgana stood behind Merlin smirking

"It's a shame he won't see me destroy you and take what is rightly mine" Morgana said

"Camelot will never be yours, not while I still breathe" Merlin shouted "Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu"

Morgana was thrown back away from Merlin and Arthur

_And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?_

Morgana fell to the floor, Merlin ran up to her

"Morgana, stop this" Merlin said

"Never" Morgana hissed before getting up "Forbearne Akwele"

_You'll never stop me, you know it's everything to me_

We'll never stop 'cause we're only getting better

Merlin jumped out of the way of the fireball that was coming at him, Merlin got up from where he was and ran at Morgana

_We're not making this up so just write another letter  
>I'll be fine, alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over<br>We'll never stop 'cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine_

Merlin threw a punch at Morgana, "Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu" Morgana said

Merlin was thrown back in to the back wall near the knights, Merlin could fell something wet.

_I've been better seen a brighter side of life  
>But any friend of the failure's a friend of mine<em>

Merlin looked down to see something red seeping through his tunic, Blood. Merlin had torn the stitches and the wounds were starting to bleed again. Merlin looked at Morgana to see her walking over to him holding a sword

_Bones shatter, baby, don't go out this time_

Morgana held the sword at Merlin's throat, Merlin mouth ran dry. He felt Morgana pushing the sword; they both did not expect what was going to happen next.

"Say away from him" A voice called

Morgana turned round to have a sword hit her stomach; Morgana fell to the floor

_So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?  
>And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?<br>You'll never stop me, you know it's everything to me_

"Arthur" Merlin cried

"Merlin, we need to get you out of here" Arthur said helping Merlin up

"Arthur no" Merlin said crying out in pain "She won't be killed that easily"  
><em><br>_Morgana opened her eyes, "Forþ fleoge" Morgana shouted pointing at Merlin

Arthur pushed Merlin out of the way taking the hit; Arthur was thrown in to the back wall and lay unconscious.

"Arthur" Merlin cried, Merlin looked Morgana square in the eye. Merlin could see that she was weak from Arthur's attack

_We'll never stop 'cause we're only getting better  
>We're not making this up so just write another letter<em>

Merlin got up, ignoring his pain and walking up to Morgana. His eyes hard and not showing emotion, Morgana tried not to show any fear but her eyes betrayed her

_I'll be fine, alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over_

"Forbearne Akwele" Morgana shouted

The fireball came at Merlin; Merlin held his hand out and caught the fireball. Morgana looked fearful, Merlin threw the fireball back at Morgana; she jumped out of the way before crawling away from Merlin

_We'll never stop 'cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine  
>I'll be fine<em>

Morgana got up backing away from him

"Forþ fleoge" Merlin shouted at Morgana sending her flying backwards in to the hallway

Merlin ran up to her and stood over Morgana; he knew that if Morgana was to live she would kill Arthur and take Camelot

_You were everything to me_

Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin standing over Morgana, Arthur's eyes went wide

"Merlin, don't" Arthur shouted trying to get up

"I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin whispered "Ahríes þæc"

_You were everything to me  
>You were everything to me<em>

"Merlin" Arthur screamed as the stones fell around and burying Merlin and Morgana

Arthur ran but was stopped by Leon and the other knights who had just awoken from the attack Morgana had done

"Merlin's in there" Arthur shouted trying to get out of Leon's grip

"I'm sorry sire but there is nothing we can do for him now" Leon said

_You were everything to me_

_We'll never stop 'cause we're only getting better_  
><em>We're not making this up so just write another letter<em>

Arthur knees gave out and he fell to the floor, his friend was trapped with that monster. He had to help Merlin. Arthur got to his feet and ran to the rubble; Arthur started to move the rocks away trying to get to Merlin

_I'll be fine, alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over  
>We'll never stop 'cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine<em>

"What are you standing there for help me" Arthur shouted at the knights

The knights ran over to Arthur and started to help him move the stones away, they did not know what they would find but they knew that it would not be good

_Alive again, another day, a way to get over  
>Alive again, another day, a way to get over<em>

* * *

><p>Don't kill me for what I did to Merlin, anyway I hope you liked it because it was hard to write this with the song<p>

Please review

To be continued


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8 is now up

* * *

><p>They spent most of their time removing the rocks, Arthur told Leon to get all the other knights to help<p>

"Princess, you know that no one could have survived this" Gwaine said

"He would, he had to" Arthur said pulling more rocks out of the way "he has survived worse"

"Princess..."

"I don't care what you have to say Gwaine" Arthur shouted he sounded like he was going to cry

They continued to move rock after rock not finding Merlin or the witch; Leon pulled a rock away to reveal a hand.

"Arthur" Leon called "I think I found him"

Arthur ran and pulled the rocks away, Arthur pulled enough rocks away to see who it was

"It's Morgana" Arthur said then telling Leon and Percival to move Morgana's body

Percival and Leon lifted Morgana and placed her on the floor, they went back to the pile of rubble. Arthur looked down from where they had gotten Morgana from to see Merlin laying there, his eyes closed

"Leon help me" Arthur shouted "I found Merlin"

They moved a few more rocks so that they could get Merlin out properly. Arthur shouted to Gwaine to tell Gaius what happened and that Merlin was badly hurt. Arthur ordered his guards to deal with Morgana and the rubble

* * *

><p>In Gaius chambers<p>

* * *

><p>The door flew open making Gaius jump two cm in the air, he then looked at Gwaine who had run in the room<p>

"Gaius, Merlin's badly injured" Gwaine said "he and Morgana were trapped under some rubble"

Just then Arthur and the other knights rushed in to the room, Arthur carrying Merlin in his arms.

"Sire put him in the bed over there" Gaius said pointing at the bed next to Arthur, while Gaius was looking on his shelves Arthur placed Merlin down on the bed gently.

Gaius asked the knights and Arthur to leave the room while he tried to help Merlin, but Arthur didn't want to leave Merlin

"Gaius, there must be something i can do" Arthur said

"There is nothing you can do sire" Gaius said "It's up to Merlin if he continues this fight for his life"

Leon grabbed Arthur by the arm leading him out of the room; when out of the room Arthur pull Leon off of his arm before running of in a sprint. He had to find Gwen; he could not keep living a lie anymore especially not to Gwen

* * *

><p>At Gwen's home<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen got up and opened the door; she smiled when she saw that Arthur was still alive<p>

"Hello Arthur" Gwen said

"Gwen, I can keep living a lie" Arthur said "I'm in love with Merlin"

"You finaly realised" Gwen said holding Arthur's hand "You both are perfect for each other"

"Gwen but what you" Arthur said

"I'll be fine, Arthur" Gwen said "You should go to Merlin"

"He fought Morgana" Arthur said sadly and Gwen's smile fell "he was barely alive when we got him out"

"Oh Arthur" Gwen said her eyes filling with tears

"It's taken me this long to realise that Merlin was the one" Arthur said with anger in his voice

"Arthur, you should go to him" Gwen said "you'll regret it if you don't"

Arthur nodded before leaving Gwen's home and running back to the castle and to Gaius' chambers.

* * *

><p>In gaius' chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur ran through the door but stopped dead in his tracks<p>

"I've done all I can do sire" Gaius said "It's his fight now"

Merlin remained unmoving, his breathing shallow. Arthur took a chair and sat next to Merlin's bed.

"Gaius, can I have some time alone with Merlin?" Arthur asked and Gaius nodded and left the room

Arthur held Merlin's hand not letting go

"Merlin, you have to get better" Arthur said "I've already lost my mother and father, I can't lose you"

Arthur laid his head down on the bed still holding Merlin's hand hoping, praying that Merlin would be ok.

* * *

><p>yay arthur final admitedrelised that he love merlin

Please review

To be continued


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9 is now up

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur could not remember falling asleep, he found a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He could hear someone crying. He looked up to see Gwen, tears falling from her eyes. Arthur looked down at Merlin<p>

"No, Merlin please" Arthur said looking at the still figure that was Merlin

Arthur shouted at Gwen to get Gaius, Gwen ran out of the room to find Gaius. Arthur sat holding Merlin's hand

"Please Merlin don't leave me" Arthur begged "I..."

Just then Gaius rushed in to the room interrupting Arthur, Gaius rushed to Merlin's side trying to feel a pulse but he could not find one. Gaius looked at Arthur shaking his head, Arthur ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>In Arthur's chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur slammed his chamber doors as he ran in to the room. Gwen came in to the room a few seconds later.<p>

"Arthur" Gwen said

"He's gone and he's not coming back" Arthur cried "I never got to tell him how I felt about him"

"Arthur, you still can say it to him" Gwen said

"I lost that chance" Arthur said "I didn't realise what I had until it was gone"

"Arthur" Gwen said

"Get out and leave me" Arthur shouted at Gwen

Gwen left the room; Arthur walked up to the window and looked out of it, looking at the night sky. Tears running down his face, Arthur closed his eyes remembering his time with Merlin

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm all alone, you're far away<strong>

_("I always thought, if things had been different, we would have been good friends")_

**I never learned from my mistakes**  
><strong>I should have known just what to say<strong>  
><strong>To make you wanna stay<strong>

**You were always the one giving**

_("I didn't want you to feel that you were alone.")_

**I was always there to take it**

_("You're a loyal friend, Merlin")_

**Take your heart and break it**  
><strong>And I'll never make it without you<strong>

_("Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy" Uther said _

_"Because his life's worthless?" Arthur said _

_"No, because it's worth less than yours." Uther said)_

**I need a second chance**  
><strong>'Cause I wanna make it about you<strong>  
><strong>I'll make it my last stand<strong>

_("Merlin, don't" Arthur shouted trying to get up_

_"I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin whispered "Ahríes þæc")_

**It took a moment to see**  
><strong>It wasn't you, it was me<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't let you in<strong>

**Now I'm ashamed**  
><strong>I pushed you away from me<strong>

_("I don't know why I kept you as my servant, your disrespectful, disobedient" Arthur said "Maybe I was right to fire when valiant tried to kill me but I was so stupid to have rehired you"_

_"Fine Arthur" Merlin shouted "You know what I quit so you can clean these yourself and find yourself a new servant, maybe a bootlicker") _

**Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again**

**Miss you the most when I sleep**  
><strong>You turn my nightmares into dreams<strong>

_(The person turned their head, Arthur gasped. He was looking at himself._

_"No, no this can't be happening" Arthur screamed_

_"Why Arthur, why did you betray me" Merlin said_

_"Merlin I would never betray you" Arthur said_

_The person that looked like him let go of Merlin, Arthur ran to the edge and fell to his knees.)_

**Can't lose hope, it's killing me**  
><strong>I'm the one who made you leave<strong>

**But if I just take a chance now**

_("I wanted to tell you, I really did but you hated magic")_

**Open up and finally reach out**  
><strong>Can I save it all somehow?<strong>

**And I'll never make it without you**  
><strong>I need a second chance<strong>

_("Merlin, we need to get you out of here" Arthur said helping Merlin up_

_"Arthur no" Merlin said crying out in pain "She won't be killed that easily")_

**'Cause I want to make it about you**  
><strong>I'll make it my last stand<strong>

**It took a moment to see**  
><strong>It wasn't you, it was me<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't let you in<strong>

**Now I'm ashamed**

_("Fine then Merlin, I can find always find another servant")_

**I pushed you away from me**  
><strong>Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again<strong>

**I'm all alone, you're far away**  
><strong>I finally found the words to say<strong>

**And I'll never make it without you**

_("You will be ready by sunrise, won't you, Merlin?"_

_"If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Could it be hot, will it be cold, will it be wet, will it be dry?"_

_"Don't be such a girl, Merlin; we're not going on holiday")_

**I need a second chance**  
><strong>'Cause I want to make it about you<strong>  
><strong>I'll make it my last stand<strong>

**It took a moment to see**

_("Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer" Merlin said _

_"What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?" Arthur said _

_"You really think that?" Merlin said)_

**It wasn't you, it was me**  
><strong>I couldn't let you in<strong>

_("You know, Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!"_

_"You'd be surprised!")_

**Now I'm ashamed**  
><strong>I pushed you away from me<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again<strong>

_(**"**Promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker" Merlin said with a sound of sadness_

_**"**If this is you trying to leave your job" Arthur said with a sound of concern_

_**"**No. I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die." Merlin said looking Arthur in the eye)_

**Won't be afraid, won't push you away**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>Song used:- Last Stand by Adelitas Way<p>

Don't kill me for what I did to Merlin.

Please review

To be continued


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10 is now up

* * *

><p>Arthur came back to reality feeling the tears fall down his face. He had taken Merlin for granted; he had betrayed the only friend that mattered to him. One thing Arthur could not understand was why Morgana was on top of Merlin when they were nowhere near each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin's world (few moments before)<p>

* * *

><p>He could feel someone holding his hand then a voice, Merlin at first could not tell who it was but soon it can clear to him who it was.<p>

"Merlin, you have to get better, I've already lost my mother and father, I can't lose you"

'Arthur' Merlin thought

Merlin tried to open his eyes but he could not he was surrounded by darkness, he felt his pain start to lessen

"Please Merlin don't"

Merlin could hear Arthur's voice fading before he heard nothing, 'what had happened?' Merlin thought. Merlin found himself in total darkness.

"Give up" called a voice out of the darkness

"Who's there" Merlin called out standing up from where he was

"Give up" The voice called again

They darkness started to become light, Merlin could see a field and a person standing in the middle of it, the person was wearing all black

"Give up" the person said

"Give up what?" Merlin asked

"Give up" The person said walking up to Merlin "Give up the fight"

"What fight?" Merlin asked "and where am I?"

"This is where all those who are still trying to fight to stay in the land of the living go" the person said

Merlin could not believe what he was hearing, he was dead but he was still fighting to stay in the land of the living

"Give up this fight" The person said "It's not like they would care if you survived or died"

Merlin thought to himself, Arthur was now king which meant that his destiny had been complete and that there was no uses for Merlin. Arthur would be able to marry Gwen, Merlin knew that Arthur would never feel the same way Merlin felt about Arthur.

"Fine" Merlin whispered "I'll give up this fight"

Merlin turned away from the person, a tear falling down his face. He never go to say goodbye to his mother or Gaius and tell to tell them he loved/ cared about them one last time. He could at least be with Freya now

"Merlin, don't give up" a female voice called from behind him

Merlin turned round to see Freya; he ran to her and hugged her tightly, tears falling down his face. He had felt so lonely for so long.

"Merlin, you can't give up this fight" Freya said "Arthur still needs you"

"No, he doesn't" Merlin said "He has Gwen"

"Merlin, he loves you" Freya said

Freya touched Merlin's face, the next thing Merlin knew he was standing in Arthur's chambers; Merlin was stood next to Freya watching Arthur and Gwen

* * *

><p><em>"He's gone and he's not coming back" Arthur cried Merlin could see tears welling Arthur's eyes "I never got to tell him how I felt about him"<em>

_"Arthur, you still can say it to him" Gwen said putting a hand on Arthur's arm_

_"I lost that chance" Arthur said pulling his arm away from Gwen "I didn't realise what I had until it was gone"_

_"Arthur" Gwen said_

_"Get out and leave me" Arthur shouted at Gwen before Gwen ran out of the room_

* * *

><p>"Merlin, you see" Freya said "You can't give up this fight"<p>

Merlin looked at Freya before he spoke

"What about you?" Merlin asked

Freya smiled "I'll be fine Merlin but Arthur won't, not without you"

Merlin felt the world fading in to darkness Merlin heard Freya faintly shout

"I will always love you Merlin"

* * *

><p>Back in the land of the living<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin felt his eyes close before he could feel the pain rush back to him, he felt himself gasping for air. Gaius looked over at Merlin wiping the tears away from his eyes. Gaius rushed to Merlin's side looking at Merlin's closed eyes.<p>

"Arthur" Merlin called out weakly

Gaius rushed to the door, opening it before seeing Percival and telling him to get Arthur to come to his chambers urgently.

* * *

><p>In Arthur's chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Percival rushed into Arthur's chambers not bothering to knock<p>

"Percival, I wish to be alone" Arthur said

"Sire, Gaius asks you to go to his chambers urgently" Percival said

"Thank you Percival" Arthur said before leaving his chambers and running to Gaius chambers

* * *

><p>In Gaius' chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur walked in to the room to see Gaius sitting at Merlin side<p>

"He's alive sire, he called for you" Gaius said

"But I thought he was" Arthur said before Gaius interrupted him

"He was sire" Gaius said "I think it may have been his magic that brought him back to us"

Arthur rushed to Merlin's bed side before Gaius left the room to allow the two to have some privacy. Arthur gripped Merlin's hand only to feel Merlin squeezing his hand back.

"Merlin, If you can hear me open your eyes" Arthur said

"Why" Merlin asked weakly not open his eyes

"Merlin please, I need to know your ok" Arthur pleaded

Merlin opened his blue eyes looking up at Arthur, before a smile creped on Merlin's Face

"Merlin, don't you ever scare me like that ever again" Arthur said with a sound of annoyance his voice

"Of course, pr…" Merlin said closing his eyes

Arthur felt panic go through him; he looked down at Merlin with wide eyes

"Merlin, Merlin please" Arthur said with a sound of panic in his voice

Merlin let out a weak laugh before opening his eyes; Arthur looked down at Merlin in anger

"You should have seen and heard yourself it was priceless" Merlin said laughing

"Merlin" Arthur said angrily, before sitting on the bed and trying to put Merlin in a headlock

Merlin moved only to feel pain all over mostly in his shoulder and abdominal. He cried out because of the pain. Arthur stopped trying to put Merlin in a headlock and looked worried

"Merlin you alright" Arthur asked worriedly

"Yeah" Merlin said wincing at the pain "Maybe it might be a good idea that I stop moving around"

"It might" Arthur said smiling down at Merlin "Merlin, I won't be gone long"

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked

"I need to apologise to Guinevere" Arthur said "I shouted at her when I was angry"

"Ok" Merlin said

* * *

><p>Merlin's alive yay. I can't wait until ep 13 of season 4, I'm trying to get this story finished before 25th december<p>

Please review

To be continued


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11 is now up this is the last chapter of this story

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out of the room past Gaius and to go find Gwen; he walked to his chambers to see Gwen looking out of the window.<p>

"Guinevere" Arthur said softly

"Oh sire i didn't here you come in" Gwen said "I should be leaving now"

"Guinevere don't, I'm sorry for shouting at you," Arthur said "I was angry, you were only trying to help"

Gwen smiled at Arthur. She understood what Arthur had been going through

"Guinevere, Merlin's alive" Arthur said happily, Gwen hugged Arthur instantly before letting go

"That's wonderful" Gwen cried "What will you do now?"

"When Merlin's well enough I'm going to ask him to marry me" Arthur said

"When will the wedding be?" Gwen asked

"Hopefully on Christmas day" Arthur said "I should be getting back to Merlin"

"Of course sire" Gwen said before Arthur left the room

* * *

><p>In Gaius' chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur walked through the door of Gaius' chambers and walked over to Merlin and smiled before sitting down next to Merlin's bedside.<p>

"Arthur you should go get some rest" Merlin said now sitting up against a few pillows

"Merlin, what happened seconds before you and Morgana were under a load of rubble/stones?" Arthur asked

"I don't really remember much about what happened" Merlin said "Why do you ask?"

"When we found you she was on top of you as though protecting you" Arthur said

Merlin thought back to the fight between him and Morgana moment before they were buried in rubble/rocks

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Merlin, don't" Arthur shouted trying to get up<em>

_"I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin whispered "Ahríes þæc"_

_As the rock/stones fell Merlin could hear Arthur shouting his name, Morgana rushed to Merlin and hugged him._

_"I'm sorry for all I have done" Morgana whispered "I forgive you Merlin, for what you did to me"_

_Morgana whispered a spell and the next thing he knew the world turned to darkness_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>"She hugged me and apologised" Merlin says<p>

"So it seems that there was still some good in her after all" Arthur said "To bad she showed it at the end of her life"

"Yeah" Merlin sighed

"You should get some rest" Arthur said before kissing Merlin on the forehead "I'll see you tomorrow after the council meeting"

* * *

><p>the end for now<p>

* * *

><p>Ok I know you lot want to know what happenes to merlin and arthur well I'm happy to tell you that I will be writting a sequal to this story called white wedding.<p>

Please review

To be continued


End file.
